


Хозяин

by Svengaly



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Evenings on a Farm Near Dikanka - Nikolai Gogol, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быль эта есть колоссальное создание воображения Гоголя. Я мало в чём изменила её и рассказываю почти в той же простоте, как читала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: ненародное предание   
> Размер: мини  
> Summary: Оказавшись в неправильном месте в неправильное время, разбейте лагерь и не покидайте его до рассвета. В противном случае вы рискуете оказаться в месте ещё более неправильном.   
> Примечание: Быль эта есть колоссальное создание воображения Гоголя. Я мало в чём изменила её и рассказываю почти в той же простоте, как читала.   
> Северус Снейп здесь годом моложе своих товарищей по приключениям; в прочем история примерно так же далеко отстоит от канона Роулинг, как Диканька отстоит от Хогвартса.

Знаете ли вы Хогвартс? О, вы не знаете Хогвартса! Всмотритесь в него. 

Необъятный, нежится он в утреннем свете; огромные окна отражают восход, и кажется, будто весь небесный свод сосредоточился в них; замерло озеро перед ним, в глубинах, где холод и мрак, спит подводное чудовище, а поверхность вся сияет тихим, радостным солнцем. 

И вдруг всё оживает: башни, коридоры, залы наполняются движением и звонкими детскими голосами, и чудится, что самые потаённые глубины Запретного леса проснулись, разбуженные ими. 

Как только в Хогвартсе завершается завтрак, Филч принимается шваркать метлой, ругаясь довольно свирепо на школьников, спешащих толпою на уроки. 

Первокурсники ещё малы; карманы их запачканных мантий вечно наполнены всякою дрянью; как-то: плюй-камнями, перьями гиппогрифа, недоеденными шоколадными лягушками и обрывками полученных из дому вопиллеров, из которых один, вдруг заорав среди необыкновенной тишины в классе, доставляет факультету своего владельца снятие баллов, а самому владельцу — отработку. 

Третий курс солиднее: мантии у них часто совершенно чисты, но зато на лице всегда почти какое-нибудь украшение, заработанное вследствие неустанных занятий квиддичем или трансфигурацией: или вместо одного глаза сияет медная пуговица, или ослиные уши весело помахивают над головою своего владельца, или какая-нибудь другая примета изобличает в них принадлежность к магическому сообществу. В карманах у них помещаются преимущественно шпаргалки. 

Семикурсники отличаются большою аккуратностью и бережливостью: чтобы не истрепать учебников своих, они часто не открывают их вовсе; от них слышится сливочное пиво иногда так далеко, что пролетающий мимо призрак долго ещё, зависнув, нюхает воздух, вспоминая бывшую жизнь свою. 

Домовики в это время обыкновенно рассовывают остатки завтрака школьникам.

— Сударыни! сударики! сюды! сюды! — говорят они со всех сторон. — Ось пироги с почками, чипсы с рыбою, селёдки хороши! ей-Мерлин, хороши! сам коптил!

Другой, подняв что-то длинное, скрученное из теста, кричит:

— Ось палочка! сударики, возьмите печёну волшебну палочку!

— Не берите у этого ничего, — говорит другой домовик, ревниво кося глазом, — смотрите, какой он скверный — и нос нехороший, и руки нечистые, и сердце негорячее… 

Но седьмой курс Гриффиндора они боятся задевать, потому что гриффиндорцы любят дать взамен угощения носок или замаранный носовой платок и насладиться смятением бедного домовика. 

Вся толпа расходится по своим урокам, и классы наполняются вдруг разноголосными жужжаниями. Профессора выслушивают задание; звонкий дискант первокурсника попадает как раз в звон стекла, вылетевшего от взрыва на уроке зелий; в углу гудит шмель, сделанный из учебника защиты, и только слышно издали: бу, бу, бу, бу... Профессора, слушая урок, смотрят одним глазом под стол, где из кармана мантии выглядывает бутылочка противупохмельного зелья, и не дождутся окончания занятия.

Весь этот учёный народ необыкновенно пронырлив и горазд на всякие проказы, оттого профессора выдыхают с облегчением, когда приходит пора вакаций и школьники распускаются по домам. 

Очутившись на воле, старшие из них не чураются всякого заработка. Как только завидят они богатого иностранца с женою, детьми и усатой дородною тёщею, тотчас сворачивают к ним и, указывая на заброшенный дом или проржавевший мост, рассказывают чувствительную старинную легенду. Турист долго их слушает, подпершись обеими руками, потом рыдает прегорько и говорит, обращаясь к своей жене: "Жинко! то, что говорят пацаны, должно быть очень разумное; дай им баксов и что-нибудь такого, что у нас есть!" И целая пачка горохового цвета банкнотов валится в руки предприимчивого школяра. 

Вскорости, однако же, все почти разбредаются по домам.

Один раз три студента своротили из Лондона в пригород, чтобы в первом попавшемся гипермаркете запастись провиантом. Это были: гриффиндорцы Сириус Блэк и Ремус Люпин, только перешедшие на шестой курс, и слизеринец Северус Снейп. Вместе они очутились по шутке судьбы, поскольку два этих факультета питали какую-то наследственную неприязнь между собою. Роднило их лишь то, что домашние дела этих троих обстояли плохо; оттого они предпочитали проводить вакации в каком попало месте, только бы не иметь сношений с собственными родителями. 

Люпин был рослый, плечистый юноша и имел чрезвычайно странный нрав: в полнолуние он превращался в волка и загрызал обыкновенно всякого, кто имел несчастие к нему приблизиться. В другом случае характер его был чрезвычайно скромен, и когда напивался он пьян, то прятался в бурьяне, и друзьям стоило большого труда его сыскать там.

Сириус Блэк был нрава весёлого. Любил очень шутить и устраивать розыгрыши — подвесить кого-нибудь вниз головою или послать оборотню в лапы. В школе он часто зарабатывал чистку котлов или потрошение тритонов, но относился к наказаниям с философическим равнодушием, — говоря, что чему быть, того не миновать.

Пятикурсник Северус Снейп ещё не имел права аппарировать, но характер его в то время уже развился; судя по готовности, с которой он швырялся запретными заклинаниями, можно было предположить, что из него будет хороший воин. Блэк и Люпин часто дирали его за сальную гриву и употребляли в качестве источника для всяких развлечений.

Было уже поздно, когда они сошли с пригородного автобуса. Блэк и Люпин шли молча, куря добытые у туристов сигареты; Снейп сбивал заклинаниями головки с будяков, росших по краям дороги. Дорога шла между разбросанными группами коттеджей и брошенных гаражей; старые покрышки и ржавые консервные банки иногда перемежёвывали натуральную растительность. Показавшийся рекламный щит давал знать, что скоро будет гипермаркет. Но уже прошло более часу, а между тем им не попадалось никакого магазина, и даже дома исчезли. Наступила ночь, и ночь довольно тёмная. Тучи громоздились по краям небосвода, и лишь сквозь дыры в них порой выглядывала луна. 

Блэк, пошаривши ногами во все стороны, сказал наконец:

— А где же дорога?

Люпин помолчал и, надумавшись, примолвил: 

— Да, место дикое.

Снейп отошёл в сторону и старался, засветив Lumos, отыскать дорогу, но везде были одни кусты, через которые, казалось, никто никогда не ходил. Издали донеслось слабое стенание, похожее на волчий вой.

— Что делать? — сказал Блэк.

— А что? оставаться и заночевать! — отвечал навостривший уши Люпин. 

Но Блэк не мог согласиться на это. Он всегда имел обыкновение упрятать на ночь фунта четыре бифштекса и чувствовал на этот раз в желудке своём какое-то несносное одиночество. 

— Нет, Ремус, не можно, — сказал он. — Как же, не подкрепив себя ничем, растянуться и лечь так, как собаке? 

— Как собаке? тебе подойдёт, — вмешался Северус Снейп, за что был тотчас вознаграждён крепким подзатыльником. 

Школяры пошли вперёд, и, к величайшей радости их, вскоре в отдалении показался огонёк.

— Дом! ей-Мерлин, дом! - сказал Блэк.

Предположения его не обманули: через несколько времени они увидели, точно, громадный дом, напоминавший пень с проросшими из него поганками. Беспорядочное скопление каминных труб виднелось на фоне совершенно уже почерневшего неба; столь же безобразные, искривлённые дерева толпились в саду за проваленной во многих местах каменною оградой. При малейшей попытке навалиться калитка упала на дорожку; отважный Блэк наступил на неё, прошествовал прямо к дому и ударил в дверь молотком. Дверь заскрыпела, и минуту спустя школяры увидели перед собою старика в ветхом сюртуке, оттопыриваемом безобразным горбом. 

— Кто там? — сказал он, цыкая зубом.

— Пусти, дед, переночевать. Сбились с дороги. 

— А что вы за народ?

— Да народ невредный: студенты.

— Студенты, — проворчал старик, — должно быть, наркоманы. Если таких забулдыг начнешь принимать, то и двора скоро не будет. Да ещё какой рослый и здоровый народ! — он поглядел на Северуса Снейпа, который был не толще своей волшебной палочки. — Пошли! пошли! Тут вам нет места.

— Кто там, Игорь? — вопросил низкий голос из глубины комнаты. — Впусти их. Этот дом давно не видел молодых лиц. 

Горбун, ворча, повиновался. Заперев дверь, он провёл студентов в большую залу, убранную старой мебелью и освещаемую лишь одною свечой и пламенем камина. Французские окна были занавешены так плотно, что ни один лучик, хотя бы даже и лунный, не мог в них пробиться. 

— Славная обстановка, — сказал Люпин, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Блэк тем временем, устремив пристальный взор на изобильно накрытый стол, приветствовал хозяина — высокого сухопарого человека с изрытым морщинами мертвенным лицом, с седыми волосами, взбитыми над ушами наподобие рогов. Глаза его были прикрыты синими очками. Хозяин раздвинул тонкие губы, обнажив большие жёлтые зубы. 

— Стало быть, вы студенты? — сказал он, движением руки приглашая гостей садиться. — Прошу за стол, угощайтесь без стеснения. Не можно спать на голодный желудок. 

При этих словах он поглядел на слизеринца с такою странною улыбкой, что тот, струхнув, задумался о бегстве и даже задвигал ногами под столом. Однако товарищи его, не смущаясь и не теряя напрасно времени, занавесились салфетками и в одну минуту убрали всю снедь с тарелок, до которых только могли дотянуться. 

— Читали ли вы, — спросил хозяин после некоторого молчания, — книгу «Путешествия Джонатана Харкера по святым местам»? Истинное услаждение души и сердца! Теперь таких книг не пишут. 

Сириус Блэк, услышавши, что речь идёт о книге, тут же занял свой рот большим куском индейки, Ремус Люпин сказал «Гм!», а Северус Снейп только поднял глаза и, встретившись взором с синими стёклами, уткнулся носом в тарелку, желая очутиться хотя бы и в Визжащей Хижине, только не здесь. 

— Верно, вы устали, — промолвил хозяин, заметив неразговорчивость школяров. — Игорь, проводи гостей по спальням. Да отведи каждому особую! дом большой, комнат на всех достанет. 

Школяры предпочли бы устроиться вместе, но горбун, не слушая возражений, исполнил приказ хозяина в точности. 

Блэк, оставшись один, осмотрел большую резную кровать, густо засиженные мухами гравюры на стенах, улёгся на зачерствелый матрас и приготовился задать храпака. Вдруг дверь отворилась, и вошёл Игорь. 

— А что, старик, чего тебе нужно? — сказал Блэк.

Горбун шёл к нему с распростёртыми руками; глаза его фосфорически сияли. 

— Слушай, старик! — сказал Блэк. — Поищи себе слепого кавалера, а я такой человек, что хоть сахаром тебя облепи, и то не захочу оскоромиться.

Он соскочил с кровати и отошёл к окну, но горбун всё приближался. Блэк собрался схватить сюртук, в кармане которого оставалась палочка, но горбун, раздвинув руки и не говоря ни слова, оттеснял его к стене. Блэку сделалось страшно; отбросив штору, он вспрыгнул на подоконник и приготовился выскочить на двор хотя бы и вместе с оконной рамою. Горбун страшно сверкнул глазами и скользнул через комнату, словно на коньках; длинные искривлённые пальцы его уже готовы были вцепиться в гриффиндорца, как вдруг послышался пронзительный далёкий вопль.

Игорь тотчас повернулся и вышел вон, оставив Блэка в недоумении качать головою. Первою мыслью его было немедля разбудить товарищей и оставить дом, однако, поглядев на улицу, он отказался от своего намерения: тучи слились в одно чернильное зловещее пятно, низко повисшее над землёю; сильный ветер трепал уродливые деревья, отламывая с них сучья и кружа их в воздухе. 

— Куда идти? — сказал Блэк, зевая. — Дурной старик перебрал виски, только и всего. Кто это, однако, так страшно кричал? 

С этими словами он повалился на кровать и заснул мертвецки. 

Поутру, сойдя вниз, он увидал ту же комнату, не переменившуюся с вчерашнего вечера: солнечный свет, приветливо сиявший в окнах верхнего этажа, сюда не допустили, и даже свечи не были зажжены. Хозяин, в синих очках своих, улыбаясь сухими губами, усадил Блэка за стол. Ремус Люпин уже был там и проворно очищал тарелку с омлетом. 

— Гм! — сказал Блэк. — А что же Нюниус?

— Ваш товарищ спит так крепко, что Игорь не мог его добудиться, — сказал хозяин. — Вот что! к чему вам задерживаться? У вас, должно быть, дела. Ступайте своей дорогою, а товарища вашего я отправлю следом, как только он проснётся. 

Люпин нахмурил лоб и оставил чашку, на лице его изобразилось подозрение, да и Блэк, припомнив ночное происшествие и крик, прозвучавший, возможно, не из такого далёка, как ему показалось, не намерен был оставлять дела так. 

— Как вам угодно, сударь, а только это странно, ей-Мерлин, странно! — промолвил он. — Мы не оставим Снейпа. Ежели вы не можете его разбудить, мы как-нибудь донесём его сами до ближайшем лечебницы, — добавил он, перемигнувшись с Люпином. 

— И то, — сказал хозяин, нимало не обидевшись такими словами, — вы теперь на вакациях, вам некуда спешить. Оставайтесь ещё на ночь. К утру ваш товарищ наверное очнётся. 

— Желательно было бы взглянуть на него, — сказал Люпин. 

— Ступайте за мною. 

Они вышли из гостиной. Коридоры в доме были так длинны и изгибисты, что, пожелай хозяин удалиться и оставить гостей на произвол судьбы, они бы не нашли дороги назад; слой пыли покрывал почерневший паркет, крысиные лапки протоптали в нём узенькие тропы. От колеблемых сквозняками драпировок пахло плесенью и мертвечиною. Наконец они достигли нужной двери и вошли в спальню. 

Весь пол в ней был устлан ковром цвета крови; обои, когда-то роскошные, ныне потемнели и изветшали, так что местами непонятно было, что за клочья свисают со стен — обои или паучьи тенёты. На постели, бывшей куда пышнее той, что отвели Блэку, лежал Северус Снейп. 

— Как видите, он спит, и спит крепко, — сказал хозяин, вновь показывая в улыбке острые зубы свои. 

Не слушая его, Блэк приблизился к кровати и взглянул на спящего. Одна свеча, прикреплённая в изголовье, бросала мёртвый свет на лицо Снейпа; шея его была обмотана длинным белым шарфом. Блэк вздрогнул по какому-то безотчетному чувству, которого он сам не мог растолковать себе. Он наклонился и размотал шарф. На бледном горле Снейпа против яремной вены виднелись две красные точки, чуть припухшие. 

— Что это? — проговорил Блэк отрывисто. — Похоже на укус. 

— Должно быть, крыса, — ответил хозяин. — Они тут пренаглые. Мой слуга старик; ему не справиться с этим отродьем. Однако не беспокойтесь: днём они не выходят, а ночью я велю Игорю постеречь у постели. 

Блэк нахмурился сильнее, вспомнив своё ночное свидание с горбатым слугою. 

— Не трудитесь, — сказал он не очень вежливо, — мы постережём сами. 

— Воля ваша, — отвечал хозяин, напротив, с чрезвычайной любезностью. — А пока не угодно ли осмотреть дом? 

Гриффиндорцы согласились: Люпин из вежливости, Блэк из желания чем-нибудь себя занять. Внутри дом был как будто даже больше чем снаружи; ветхий, весь какой-то заплатанный, он должен был оставлять ощущение печальное и жалкое; вместо этого он наводил ужас. Магией тут не пахло, но даже собственный дом не порождал у Блэка такого тягостного чувства: казалось, будто от рассохшихся половиц до облупленной лепнины на потолке он был напитан миазмами зла. 

Впрочем, аппетита гриффиндорцы не лишились и отобедали, а затем отужинали с отменным старанием, отдав должное не только еде, но и горячительным напиткам, на которые хозяин не поскупился. Как стемнело, они вернулись в комнату Снейпа и принялись звать его, хлопать по щекам и пробовать на нём различные заклинания, от которых у самого чёрта защипало бы бока. Снейп не шевелился; дыхание его так замедлилось, что большого труда стоило его расслышать. 

— Утром аппарируем в святого Мунго, а пока будем стеречь, — сказал Блэк, широко зевая. — Смотри, Рем, не засни.

Тотчас после этого он устроился в кресле и сам заснул довольно громко. Ремус Люпин поглядел сначала на него, потом на Северуса Снейпа, лежащего совершенно неподвижно, покачал головою и, достав из кармана пирог, принялся жевать. Так сидел он довольно долго, прислушиваясь к похрапыванью Сириуса Блэка и думая о своём. Вдруг за окном раздался тихий скрып, будто кто-то царапался в раму. Люпин без опаски подошёл и выглянул в сад.

— Эге! — сказал он, несколько удивлённый. — Для чего вы здесь? Прогулки в такой сырости и в такой час неполезны для здоровья. 

— Впусти меня, — ответил глухой голос из-за окна. — Дверь захлопнулась, мне не войти. Отвори окно. 

Люпин пожал плечами и поднял раму. 

Странные сны видел Блэк той ночью: будто крылатая тень влетела в комнату через окно, а затем дверь бесшумно отворилась, и на пороге появился старый хозяин; лицо его окутывал мрак, и только две алые точки сверкали из проваленных глазниц. Снилось Блэку, будто тень, укутав Люпина крыльями, перенесла его к кровати, и Снейп, поднявшись навстречу, обнял Ремуса крепко; тот, точно опоенный, лишь качался и клонил голову ему на плечо; тьма заволокла всё, и в ней раздался тихий смех, а за ним — негромкие сосущие звуки. Блэк хотел пробудиться, но не мог, члены его не шевелились, веки склеились между собой… затем ледяная ладонь легла на грудь его, заморозив сердце, и забытьё стало полным. 

— Экие страсти! — сказал он поутру, просыпаясь и потягиваясь. — Сам Дамблдор бы себя не помнил от страха, увидав такое. Где это я? — прибавил он, садясь в постели и с удивлением поворачиваясь. 

Он пробудился в своей старой спальне. Постель его была как следует измята, одежда брошена рядом на стуле, и истрёпанный томик «Путешествий Джонатана Харкера по святым местам», раскрытый на середине, лежал горбом подле подушки. 

— Что за притча? — промолвил Блэк, одеваясь. — Ведь мы с Ремом сторожили всю ночь Нюниуса. Разве что я напился пьян, и мне всё померещилось. 

На душе у него, однако, стало скверно. Он поспешно спустился в обеденную залу. Ремус с хозяином сидели за столом, Игорь разливал по чашкам чай. 

Завидев Блэка, Люпин низко опустил голову; хозяин, напротив, поднялся. 

— Напрасно я вчера не позволил вам забрать вашего товарища, — сказал он своим низким, необыкновенным голосом. — Никогда он уже более не проснётся. 

Блэк смотрел на него в изумлении. 

— Нынче ночью он умер, — закончил хозяин. 

Блэк, не говоря ни слова, повернулся и выбежал из залы. По узким коридорам он спешил к знакомой комнате; хозяин и Люпин следовали за ним. 

— Видите, что я прав, — проговорил хозяин, когда они вошли. 

Блэк обсмотрелся: знакомые ветхие обои с редкими искрами опавшей позолоты и изъеденный молью балдахин представились его взгляду; постель, однако, была пуста. На столе стоял массивный гроб с золотыми, несколько почерневшими кистями, а в нём, скрестив руки на груди, лежал Северус Снейп. 

— Быть этого не может, — возразил Блэк, наклоняясь над Снейпом. Тот побледнел сильнее прежнего, но лицо его казалось совершенно живым. Блэк положил руку ему на грудь — сердце не билось, и дыхание не шевелило уст его. 

— Чёрт меня побери со всеми потрохами, — вымолвил потрясённый Блэк. — Что теперь делать? 

— Я позову врача, — сказал хозяин. — Надобно сообщить его родителям. Какое несчастье! 

— И то верно, — подхватил Люпин. — Отправляйся, а я побуду с ним. 

На Блэка вдруг нашёл упрямый стих. 

— Будь я проклят, если уйду! — сказал он запальчиво. — Лучше я душу свою потеряю, чем уйду! Я не верю, что Снейп умер — посмотри на него! Он жив, точно жив: погляди на этот румянец. Как красны его губы! можно даже подумать, что раньше он был мёртв, а теперь ожил. 

Глаза Люпина сверкнули, лицо его передёрнулось, точно от злости. 

— Из чего ты так хлопочешь, Сириус? Ты не отец ему и не брат. Пусть побудет здесь, что тебе за дело?

Блэк поглядел на него; дрожь пробежала по его спине, когда он увидал, что из-под верхней губы его товарища на миг выступили длинные клыки. Тот будто спохватился и сжал плотно рот. 

— Впрочем, останемся оба, — сказал он с прежнею флегматичностью. — Завтра уж точно будет видно, жив ли Снейп. 

Он остался вместе с хозяином, а Блэк, не в силах видеть морщинистого лица человека, в котором подозревал убийцу, ушёл к себе и остаток дня слонялся по комнате, перебарывая желание выпрыгнуть в окошко и задать стрекача. Перед ужином Люпин зашёл к нему. Он заметно осунулся, на щеках его выступила густая щетина. Оделся он очень тепло, задрапировавшись для чего-то в широкое чёрное пальто, которого раньше у него Блэк не видел. 

— Напрасно ты не пожелал уйти, — сказал он. — Страшный это дом! право, страшный! Сам дьявол нас сюда завёл. Вот и Снейп умер… кто знает, свидимся ли мы завтра? Тошно мне, Бродяга. Давай хоть поцелуемся на прощанье по-братски. 

— Завёл панихиду! — ответил Блэк. — Отчего бы этого нам не свидеться? 

— Обними меня! — настаивал Люпин. Черты его исказились, рот производил странные причмокивающие звуки, от которых Блэк почувствовал некоторую дурноту и проворно отстранился. 

— Поди, Ремус, — сказал он. — Диковинный воздух в этом доме, что вы все так и тянетесь ко мне. 

Люпин что-то проворчал сквозь зубы и вышел. 

За столом, впрочем, он вёл себя самым обыкновенным образом и охотно согласился помочь Блэку стеречь слизеринца. Они договорились, что с первым лучом солнца оставят дом, захватив с собою Снейпа, живого или мёртвого. Вернувшись в спальню, Блэк собрал свой скудный скарб и присел на кровать. Голова его потяжелела; он подпёр её кулаком и сидел так некоторое время. Вдруг ослабевшая рука согнулась, и Блэк ударился довольно чувствительно подбородком о собственное колено. 

— Заснул! — сказал он, потирая ушибленное место. 

Голова болела, как после угара. Сквозь щели в раме просачивался сырой туман. 

Досадуя на свою сонливость, Блэк уменьшил багаж и сунул его в карман, после чего направился в спальню Люпина. Молодецкий храп встретил его с порога. 

— А ну, Ремус! Пора нам идти! — он с силой тряхнул друга за плечо. 

Тот привстал, поворотился на другой бок и снова заснул. 

— Пойдём, — повторил Блэк, принюхиваясь к едкому запаху, наполнявшему комнату, а затем к графину с водою, подле которого запах усиливался. — Опоил, чёртов сын! — сказал он, с досадой ударяя ладонью по столу. — Врёшь, всё равно будет по-моему!

Однако сколько ни бился он над Люпином, сколько не шлёпал его по щекам мокрым полотенцем, тот спал беспробудно. 

— А ведь старый хрыч, пожалуй, и с Нюниусом эдакую штуку проделал! — сказал Блэк, бросая Ремуса. — Ежели так, нужно лишь находиться рядом неотлучно. Как только проклятый Игорь придёт с зельем, я напою его собственной отравой. 

Кипя от гнева, он широким шагом спустился к спальне Снейпа, но прежде запер комнату Люпина снаружи и положил ключ себе в карман. 

Снейп лежал в гробу, руки его были так же скрещены. Блэк зажёг свечу, стоявшую в его изголовье. 

— Что же? чего тут бояться? — сказал он. — Ничего! Хозяин маггл, а для его слуги у меня есть такое угощение, что как он приблизится, так в жизни своей не сможет больше никого отравить. 

Он хотел отойти от гроба, но не удержался и посмотрел ещё раз. Невзрачные черты слизеринца во сне наполнились странною красотою, так что трудно было отвести взгляд от его лица, в то же время появилось в них что-то страшное, от чего у Блэка по спине побежал холодный пот. Нос Снейпа заострился, лоб сверкал восковой белизной, но губы поражали сочным алым цветом, особенно ярким на фоне общей бледности. Что-то блестело в углу его рта, будто бусина. Блэк наклонился ниже и увидел ясно, что это была капля крови. 

Гриффиндорец уже тяготился своей затеей; умер Снейп или нет, а разумнее было бы предоставить его собственной судьбе. Однако уйти теперь он не мог. Мёртвая тишина стояла в комнате. Блэк подошёл к окну и приподнял штору. Деревьев не было видно: густой серебряный туман скрывал их совершенно, волны его перекатывались за стеклом, будто ожидая знака, чтобы ворваться в комнату и совершенно её затопить. 

— Вот чёртово место, — буркнул Блэк и обернулся. 

Снейп приподнял голову и выглядывал из гроба. 

— Нюниус, ты очнулся? — сказал Блэк с притворной развязностью. Сердце его затрепыхалось, ужас разливался по жилам его. Сам он не мог разуметь, отчего в нём всё так смутилось при виде очнувшегося ото сна Снейпа. Тот, сидя в гробу, глядел прямо перед собой неподвижными глазами, затем поворотил голову к Блэку и засмеялся. 

— Старик говорил, будто ты умер, — продолжал гриффиндорец, нащупывая палочку немеющей рукою, — и даже Рем уговаривал меня уйти, но я не поверил… И здоров же ты спать! 

Снейп вдруг поднялся и очутился на полу, будто перенесённый некой силою. Глаза его дико блестели; не отрывая взора от Блэка, он двинулся навстречу, протягивая руки, исхудавшие до прозрачности, и всё смеясь. Гриффиндорец поспешно очертил вокруг себя круг и произнёс заклинание. Снейп замолк; остановившись на самой черте, он зашарил руками в воздухе, взгляд его беспрестанно двигался, выискивая Блэка. Тот стоял, шепча заклятия. Наконец Снейп клацнул зубами, погрозил пальцем и улёгся в свой гроб. Блэк перевёл дух и приготовился бежать из комнаты. 

— Нет, брат, — бормотал он, занося ногу над чертою, — Сириуса Блэка не возьмёшь такими штуками! Я от матушки ушёл, я от братца ушёл, и от тебя, Северус Снейп, тоже уйду! 

«Не выходи!» — шепнул ему внутренний голос. Блэк посмотрел в сторону гроба: затаившийся покойник выглядывал поверх края его, приготовляясь схватить беглеца, едва тот покинет пределы круга. 

— Останусь, — сказал упавший духом Блэк. 

Снейп выждал некоторое время. Убедившись, что дичь не обманулась его спокойствием, он заскрежетал зубами; гроб плавно поднялся в воздух и поплыл к кругу. Блэк стоял ни жив ни мёртв. Гроб ударился о незримую черту, будто лодка о пристань, едва не выбросив страшного седока своего; тот вновь вскрикнул от злобы. Заклинания полились с кровавых губ, и Блэк, чувствуя, как слабеют защитные чары, также заговорил. Теперь он жалел, что отлынивал от школьных занятий и пренебрегал наследием предков: только чары были преградой между ним и мёртвым врагом его. Внезапно мысль осветила его отчаянную голову. 

— Свет тебя погубит, тёмная тварь! — сказал он и заклинанием сорвал штору с окна. 

Карниз стукнулся об пол, вывалилась рама. Снейп рассмеялся: вихорь прошёл по комнате, внося с собою облако густого тумана, в глубине которого сверкали красные искры. 

— Кто здесь? — крикнул Блэк. 

«Кто здесь?» — откликнулся нечеловеческий голос. 

Их тумана вырвался Игорь и залетал по комнате, припадая к полу, взмывая к потолку; горба у него более не было, вместо него раскрылась пара кожистых перепончатых крыльев. 

— Кто здесь? — отозвалось из коридора. 

Дверь слетела с петель: Ремус Люпин стоял на пороге. Густая грива топорщилась на его голове, сбегая вниз по загривку и скрываясь за воротом лопнувшей на плечах рубахи, густые бакенбарды шли от середины щеки, встречаясь на подбородке, и переходили в довольно длинную уже бороду. Он протянул перед собою руки с отросшими острыми ногтями и шарил ими в воздухе. 

Блэк только читал заклинания ослабевшим голосом и едва поворачивал голову по сторонам: отовсюду мелькали страшные лица, когтистые руки стремились проникнуть за пределы круга. Через некоторое время искавшие утомились. Гроб опустился на стол, в ногах его безобразною горгульей уселся Игорь. Блэк поглядел на них искоса; надежда дотянуть до утра пробудилась в его груди. 

«Чего я боюсь? — подумал он. — Они не могут меня достать. Как рассветёт, я так навострю лыжи, что хоть волком, хоть летучею мышью, а вам за мной не угнаться. Жаль только Ремуса…» 

Оборотень, казалось, услышал его мысли и тотчас позвал его по имени, стараясь придать своему огрубевшему голосу сколько-нибудь ласковости: 

— Иди ко мне! Для чего ты стоишь там, Бродяга? Чего ты испугался? Мы тебе дурного не сделаем. 

— Смотри какой хват, — пробормотал Блэк, подавляя желание поддаться на уговоры. — Только выйди к вам, как раз сожрёте! 

В страшной досаде зарычал Люпин, когти его вонзились в пол, оставляя глубокие царапины. Из всех углов к нему побежали крысы. Блэк посмотрел: то были вовсе не крысы… с писком, с кривлянием заметались они подле круга, щелкая клешнями, заменявшими им руки; яд капал со скорпионьих хвостов; рыла, не звериные и не человеческие, тянулись, причмокивая и визжа. Всё было напрасно: зачарованный круг держался. 

— Ступай за Хозяином, Игорь, — раздались слова Снейпа. — Приведите Хозяина! 

«Спичка тебе в язык, сальный гад», — подумал Блэк. 

Люпин вскинул голову и призывно завыл. 

Тяжёлые шаги послышались в коридоре. Вся нечисть умолкла и расступилась, давая дорогу старому хозяину. Блэк стал, опустив руки и не подымая головы. «Не стану смотреть! ни за что не стану!» — твердил он. 

— Снимите с меня очки: не вижу! — донёсся до него низкий голос. 

«Не смотри!» — сказал себе Блэк… и посмотрел. 

Алые, будто пламенем объятые глаза поглядели ему в душу, переворотив её всю. Спасительные чары пали. Тотчас Северус Снейп приблизился к неподвижному, онемевшему Блэку; резкая боль, томительная и жаркая, прошла по телу гриффиндорца, в шею ему будто вонзились две острые иглы и прошли насквозь, достигнув самого сердца, вслед за тем боль почти исчезла, приятное томление разлилось по всему телу; и уже почти бесчувственный, истаивая в неге сладкого усыпления, Блэк всё видел перед собою два огненных, немигающих ока. 

***

Когда к новому учебному году трое студентов не возвратились в школу, директор обратился в аврорат с просьбою учинить розыск. Прошло более месяца, а пропавшие не объявлялись. Странные слухи поползли по школе: говорили, будто и посланные авроры не возвратились, пропав так глухо, точно их дракон слизнул. Впрочем, директор в ответ на расспросы только безмятежно улыбался, показывая, что в слухах этих немного истины. 

— Вампир! ей-Мерлин, вампир! Вот чтобы я не сошла с этого места, если не вампир! — лепетала толстая девчонка, стоя в куче хаффлпаффцев среди коридора. 

— Так это ты, Прюитт, — сказал Люциус Малфой, подступая к девчонке, — так это ты распускаешь небылицы?

— Отвяжись от меня, сатана, — проговорила, пятясь, Молли Прюитт. — А только Северус Снейп стал вампиром, и авроры похоронили его, приколотив осиновым колом. Это я так знаю, как то, что ты был вчера на шабаше у Волдеморта.

— Молчи! — закричал Люциус Малфой, поднявши волшебную палочку. 

Это движение заставило всех разойтись с ругательствами в разные стороны. 

— Скверная сплетница, — сказал Люциус Малфой. — Так Снейп умер? Какая досада! А какой важный был зельевар! что за снадобья умел выделывать! Да, таких людей мало у нас на факультете. Вот тебе и Северус Снейп! был, а теперь и нет! А я собирался было заказать ему противупохмельного зелья!..

И будучи полон таких человеколюбивых мыслей, Малфой тихо побрёл в слизеринскую гостиную. Не сделал он и пары шагов, как остановился, выпуча глаза: навстречу ему шёл Северус Снейп собственной персоною. 

— Откуда ты? — спросил Малфой. — Мы думали, ты совсем пропал. 

— Пустяки, — ответил Снейп небрежно. — Угодил в больницу с какой-то заразой, да на всё лето — такая досада! Теперь, впрочем, я совершенно здоров, вот только стал чувствителен к яркому свету. 

— Про Блэка и Люпина ничего не слышно? — сказал Малфой, с каким-то неприятным чувством рассматривая младшего товарища и синие очки, закрывавшие глаза его. 

— А, эти, — отвечал тот, усмехаясь. — Схватили ту же хворь… Теперь они тоже возвратились, — и он указал на двух гриффиндорцев, в одинаковых синих очках, хлопавших по спине закадычного своего друга Поттера. 

— Без этих я бы легко обошёлся, — вымолвил Малфой, — да и без тебя тоже, — добавил он, отойдя несколько в сторону. — И промозглые же стоят дни! Туман так и стелется, и в замке недостаточно топят…

И точно, клок ледяного тумана вытек из щели в полу и полетел за ним, беспрестанно колеблясь; на миг он принял форму горбатого человека, вслед за чем расстелился над полом, источая слабый могильный смрад. Филч пересёк его, не заметив, и удалился, ругая неряшливых школьников по старой привычке своей.


End file.
